A Huge Mistake
by anica891
Summary: So basically Bella and Jacob have a one night stand and Bella gets pregnant! What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Jacob

Jacob

I could feel myself waking up, but I didn't want to. I felt more comfortable than I have had in a long time. So I snuggled deeper into the warm arms surrounding me… really warm… hot even. OMG. Jacob! I sat up in an unfamiliar bed and felt Jacob stir next to me.

"Hey gorgeous. Sleep well?" He said with a playful smirk.

I looked at him with horror filled eyes. I could feel my bare skin against the sheets so I had no doubts on what we had done. But how did this happen? Why didn't I remember?

"What happened last night?" I asked Jacob.

"I think its kindda obvious what happened." He joked. A huge grin covered his face. Panic started bubbling in my chest. "I guess the drinks make your memory kindda hazy. Hmm. Well there was a party. My birthday party actually. And well there were some drinks. We both had a few. Then we came here."

I jumped out of bed, grabbing the top sheet for a cover. As I backed away from that evil bed my back hit the wall. How could I have betrayed my heart? I know he (I still couldn't say his name) left me, and no longer loved me, but my feelings would never change. And Jacob was never more than a brother to me, a best friend that I could always rely on.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but this was a mistake." Hurt filled his eyes as I said this. I looked at the ugly hotel carpet, to avoid those sad eyes. I saw my clothes scattered across it. I started gathering them up as his stunned silence filled the room. As I picked up my shoes, which were near the bed, Jacob caught my arm.

"What do you mean a mistake?" venom filled his voice. "I asked you last night if this was what you wanted. And you said yes. How could that be a mistake?" he was yelling by the end. I just hung my head in shame.

"I'm sorry." I took a quick look at him. It was a mistake, his face was filled with such hurt it made the tears I was holding back spill over. "I'm really sorry. But I might have had one drink too many. I really don't remember coming here and if I did tell you it was okay, then I must have been a little confused. This isn't how I want us to be."

"You know what… fine." He spat "I'm done waiting for you Bella. You know I don't want you just as a friend. And even after all this time, you can't seem to get over Cullen," He made the name sound like a disease. "Don't ever come to see me again unless you want something I can give you."

My tears were pouring down my cheeks now. But when I tried to talk he lifted his hand to stop me.

"No Bella. We can't be friends anymore. We're just too complicated." Then he turned his back on me and fell back to sleep.

I sat there for a while just watching him breathe. Finally I got dressed and left my best friend/ potential love (if I would ever let him) forever.


	2. Positive

Positive

1 Month Later

I grabbed my stomach and my mouth as my stomach rolled in circles again. I rushed to the bathroom just in time and vomited for the third time that day. This was not good. Not good at all.

One missed period and excessive puking could only mean one thing but I couldn't bear to think of that possibility. However, as the day went on I threw up two more times forcing myself to face the truth. Thirty minutes later I was pacing my room waiting for the timer to go off. It was ironic how that little plastic strip held my whole future, but here I was, desperately needing the answer it held.

The alarm went off making me jump. I rushed to my counter. Hesitantly, with shaking hands, I reach for the little stick…

Positive.

The plastic device fell from my numb hands. My legs suddenly became to weak to hold my weight, and I collapsed with a loud thump to the floor.

"Bella, are you okay?" Charlie called up the stairs.

Crap. "Uh… yah dad. I just tripped over the desk, that's all. No biggie."

"Okay. Well, be careful"

"Uhhu."

sorry this chapter is so short this was the hardest to write so far. I'll update soon. Please review. I need suggestions and good criticism. This is my first big writing project.

Thanks


	3. Mistake 2

Mistake # 2

2 Months Later

Charlie was pissed when I finally told him two months ago. After awhile when I told him who the father was, he got kinda excited. He thought me and Jacob would get married to try and 'fix' the problem. When he found out that was not happening, like ever, he got furious at Jacob, saying it was all his fault. Charlie and Mr. Black got in a huge argument too. I felt bad, because now their relationship was very strained… because of me. I was so ashamed.

After a while Charlie let me drop out of school. There were to many nasty comments and looks going on behind my back for me to handle. My only friend that didn't shun me was Angela. She came by every so often keeping me posted on all the latest news and helping with my chores. It was getting progressively harder to do the chores with a my belly growing bigger every day. Not to mention the morning (well, all-the-time) sickness.

Today Angela wasn't coming though, and I had the whole day to myself, because Charlie went fishing. I decided to take a drive.

I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going so when the road ended I was quite surprised. Especially when I saw the familiar dirt path leading off the road into the forest. I sat there stunned for a couple of minutes, misery sweeping over every inch of my body. The place where the most amazing day of all my life began. I hugged my sides, trying not to fall apart. I got out of the car and began to walk.

It took me so long to find the meadow. Our meadow. I was drench in sweat by time I found it. It was painful to be standing there with so many memories wrapped up into this place. The hole in my chest threatening to tear me apart. I fell to the ground and hugged my knees (upset when the little bump in my belly made that difficult).

I sat there for a long time trying to control the shaking sobs erupting from my body. The sun started to come out from behind the clouds lighting my tearstained face. When the sun dipped below the tree line I started to get up but a voice froze me in place.

"Well, well, well. What a lovely surprise." The menace in the voice chilled me to the bones. "Looks like I found myself a snack."

As I sat up I heard the sound of the man moving at inhuman speed to my side. I could feel his breath on my neck with his lips sliding up and down, creating a cold path.

"Don't worry." He whispered in my ear, "I'll make it quick and painless."

I didn't even get to see the face of my murderer before he chomped down upon my neck. I could feel the warm trickle of blood fall down escaping his greedy lips, sucking aggressively at my wound. The last thought that went through my mind before I fell into darkness was how it was so ironic. Edward left me to save me from a fate like this. But here I was (me and my baby) dying at the hands of some random vampire.

Hey, so I feel like this chapter is really retarded. Please review to let me know if it is.

Thanks.


	4. New Life

New Life

Life rushed back into my body surprising me. This was not supposed to happen. I died. I went through enough pain to know that for a fact. Pain that could only mean I was dying.

When I opened my eyes for the first time I was blinded by the brilliance of the brightest light I had ever seen. I shut my eyes and tried to remember anything that would explain what had happened. Cautiously I reopened my eyes squinting. _'What was that brilliant light coming from?'_ I sat up; the motion seemed too quick, too fluid. Slowly I looked down at my body only to gasp and shut my eyes closed in shock once more. The bright light was coming from me. My whole skin sparkled like tiny diamonds. I barely let myself hope. With hands shaking I reached for my mouth. My eyes flew opened when I felt the slightly sharper teeth that meant my whole life had changed.

Being a vampire wasn't really that bad. Sure you can never sleep and people think your one of the eternal dammed. But really, it wasn't too bad. Of course I went the vegetarian way. Who knows what kind of savage I would have become if I hadn't known there was another way. The only thing that was horrible was the change. After I figured out I wasn't dead I realized that pain I thought signaled my death was the change. It was literally your living hell burning you alive from the inside out. Anyone would think it was death. But once you were passed that you had an eternity to live, forever.

Anyway, yes I still am pregnant. Strangely it still lived in my belly. I could tell because I could feel it moving and kicking all the time. However, it did stop growing which kind of concerns me. Will it ever grow up? Will I always be pregnant? Will it be a vampire like me, or will it take after its father, the werewolf? These questions never relented, pounding on my brain.

After my change I staid around long enough to know that everyone was looking for me but no one else had been attacked by the rouge vampire. Eventually, they found my blood in the deserted meadow and were convinced I was brutally murdered. It's not the mess I would have chosen to leave Charlie with, but at least he won't think I was just kidnapped and he would someday find me again. He was totally and completely convinced that I was dead. I was really concerned for Charlie for a while, he was looking horrible. It seemed to me that he hadn't slept in days and hadn't eaten either. But his friends were helping him through it, and there was nothing I could do. With sorrow filled eyes I looked at him one last time and left, hoping he won't think it was his fault for the rest of his life.

Now was my time to be happy. I finally got what I wanted, to be a vampire. But still I was sad. I would never have Edward no matter how much I loved him or how suited I was for him, now that I was one of the same species. He didn't love me. It was time to move on. And now with my newly acquired strength I could face a world without him because now I could do anything.

It is curious though, I haven't displayed any certain powers yet. Everyone was certain I would have the most extraordinary powers. I guess I will just have to wait to see.


	5. Changes and Stalkers

Changes and Stalkers

My body has changed, I am still the dangerously beautiful predator I had become but now I have a noticeable bump in my stomach. It took around 20 years for my child to grow this much but I would say this is my equivalent to my second trimester. I don't know how it's managed to stay alive but it is my miracle. My last connection to the life I could have had. I decided to name him Ian Wade. I don't know how I know he's a boy but I can feel it inside me.

He likes it when I feed and is more active afterwards. He especially likes mountain lion, which is my preferred choice. One thing about him perplexes me, he is warm. My whole body is cold as ice but he is a tiny warmth almost burning inside me. It reminds me of his father. Another strange trait he has is a heartbeat. I can feel it fluttering inside me close to my still dead heart. I can't wait to see him.

Till then I have some problems. Something has been tracking me. Something that is fast enough to keep up and elusive enough to keep me from seeing it. I know that if I came down to a fight I would win but I'm afraid. I smell it, its sent burns my lungs and makes me wrinkle my nose in disgust. I've heard of this smell before when I still couldn't smell it for myself. Werewolves, I was almost positive. Could it be Jacob the father of my miracle child or just a random pack that is eager for my destruction? I don't know. But I will be forced to find out because they seem to be determined to confront me.


	6. Confronted

Confronted

I was waiting for it. The leaves rustled and the moon shone brightly in the heavens. I could hear its heavy footfalls. It was finally time to confront my stalker. I could smell its burning sent getting stronger and stronger. Suddenly in the darkness of the bushes I could see the glow of two enormous eyes. They stared, piercing my soul with hatred and disgust. It was going to kill me… or at least try. But it won't even have a chance to touch me; I won't let it near my baby.

I twitched about ready to pounce when it charged first throwing me off guard. I heard the menacing growl and saw the flash of familiar dark brown fur. Its teeth were on my neck in a moment. I didn't fight back. I couldn't hurt my Jacob.

When I didn't do anything to protect myself he hesitated wondering why I didn't fight.

"Jacob" I whispered. "Jacob, it's me… Bella." He got confused and uncertain loosening his hold on my neck. "Please don't hurt me Jacob. I can't let you kill me. I won't let you, but I don't want to have to kill you" The steadiness in my voice gave him a shock. He couldn't believe I was the one threatening when my neck was in his mouth full of teeth ready to rip me to shreds. I took a firm grip on his jaw and on his shoulder. I pulled hard on his lower jaw to loosen his grip, "You won't hurt my baby!" And I threw him to the ground and got ready to fight.


	7. My Own Bella

My Own Bella

He quickly scrambled to his feet… or paws… whatever he got up, and faced me. Hatred poured out of every molecule of his body. He turned human and with the same hatred on his face and in his eyes he said with malice and disgust "You aren't my Bella."

I was shocked. _His_ Bella! _His _Bella! How could I ever have been _his_ Bella? He turned his back on me. He's the one who got me pregnant and is not taking care of me and helping me through all this crap. Rage overcame me and I snapped. I was yelling.

"_Your _Bella! _Your _Bella! No, I am not _your_ Bella, _dog_, and neither am I _Edwards_" his name tore at my heart. "but here I stand stuck with parts of both of your lives. Never able to move on. Never getting away from this messed up crap my life has turned into. So, no, I'm not _your_ Bella or _his_. I am my own Bella, me, the vampire with a wolf child. Yes Jacob," I said when his face got wide with shock. "This is your werewolf child" as I said this I placed my hand on my stomach and his wide eyes followed it there. Staring. "But you lost the right to know him a long time ago. The day you turned your back on me just like Edward. You left me weak with no heart left to survive. And when a lone vampire came and sucked me clean, or so he thought I couldn't even fight him off. He made me into this, but I have carried on, surviving well enough without you or any other good looking mythical guys!"

A grin spread across his face.

"What!" I screamed at him wanting to punch him in the face.

"You think I'm good looking." He chuckled.

I really did punch him now, knocking him back a few paces. I rushed him, pinning him to the ground. "Don't follow me anymore. I don't need you. I am fine as my own Bella." And I left him there lying on the ground.


	8. Help!

Help!

The 'snack' I had just finished was still settling in my stomach. Its swift earthy taste still on my lips. I stood looming over the carcass. Deer is definitely not as good as the taste of power you get from mountain lion, but it will do. All I waited for now was the rush of activity in my stomach signaling that my baby got his breakfast. Ian gave a feeble kick then settled back to stillness. What was happening? I grasped my stomach in earnest, willing for him to move. Right after a feed was when he was most active. Why wasn't he moving? Was he gone? He can't be, he is all I have left! Jacob wasn't anything to me anymore and I left him where he was lying on the ground, dumbstruck. He was no help. The other one will never be there for me even though I want him to. Ian was my life now. This can't be happening!

Frantically I tasted the air, searching for another prey. In a moment I had taken down a fox, barely tasting its devious flavor as it went down. Ian hardly moved! I went into a panic. I sliced through my prey, taking down one after another. Trying to get a sign of movement from my son. '_You will not die!'_ I cried to him _'I won't let you'_

I drank until I was swollen with blood. Nothing helped, he was still and unmoving, causing shivers to crawl up my spine. What do I do? How can I fix this? I need help. Where do I go? I can't go to a hospital. Ha. The idea was far from plausible. Except… could I?

Carlisle.

He was the only one who could help Ian. Even if it destroyed me being near _his_ family again. It had to be done. Ian must live. Slowing down my frantic hunting, I stopped and checked my bearings. Then I started in the direction of the last place I knew they had been … Forks.


	9. Alive

Alive

Jacob's POV

He couldn't believe it. Bella was alive! It had been years since she disappeared. There had been search parties, his pack came in handy there. When he found her old truck abandoned and its windows busted at the end of that old dirt road he almost gave up right there. But he kept on; there was still a thread of hope. So he followed her sent, with some difficulty, the trail had gone cold by then. It lead him through the woods, to _that_ meadow.

It was horrible. The stench of vamp was everywhere. But the most potent smell was the blood.** Her** blood. It was everywhere; it saturated the soil so that even the rain had not washed it away. There was so much!

He broke down. The strength to stand left him and he fell on the ground among her smell. He cried out forgetting he was still in wolf form and that the search parties were near. The pain and sorrow in his howl sent chills down the spines of everyone near. No one within earshot doubted that something terrible had been done.

He lived like that for almost a year. In pain and with no will to live. His anguish was so deep he didn't even have the strength to change to human form again. He left the pack. He turned down all their efforts to comfort him. He lived alone in the woods, barely able to get himself up to eat.

Then something changed. He smelled a familiar smell. That smell, the one that saturated _that_ place. the smell of vamp that was underneath the smell of blood. It was her murderer.

He hunted and killed. It was almost over to quickly, a swift vengeance for her long and most likely painful death didn't satisfy him. So he kept hunting, destroying every vamp he could find.

But now everything had changed again. Life was boiling through his veins. She was alive and she carried his child! A child! He was going to be a father.

It's true, his initial reaction to her appearance was one of betrayal. How could she be one of the things he so loathed. Destroying them was the only thing he lived for, the only thing that kept him going.

But now he had her again. She had come back into his life and he would never leave her again. He would follow her anywhere. And that's what he did.

He followed.


	10. Speed

Speed

They weren't here. What was she going to do? Did she really expect to see them here? It was too early for them to move back. Too many people would remember. In the back of her mind she had hoped she was wrong. But by the smell of things the whole family hadn't been here together since they left her as a human. She could catch a scent of one or two of them that was stronger, suggesting some of them came back every now and then. But not for the last five years at least.

She sat in the middle of the family room, on the floor ignoring the sheet covered couches. She rocked back and forth her knees pulled up around her, concentrating. _'Ian. Ian. Move. Please move.' _The little heart inside her gave a weak flutter than went back to a lazy pattern of beats every minute or so.

Where should she go now? They had never mentioned any other places they lived. Wait! What about Denali? It wasn't a permanent residence for them, too many of them in one place would raise questions, but _he_ mentioned they liked to visit. Even if the Cullens weren't there the Denali clan might know where they are. If she found a car fast enough to "borrow" she could get there in little over a day.

She barely let herself hope as she walked towards the Cullen's garage. Yes! Yes Alice had left her yellow Porsche she got as payment for watching her whenever Edward was being paranoid. 'Too conspicuous' she once called it, but she still loved the speed.

Though it pained her to admit it, after the change she had developed a _taste _for speed. And as she shifted into high gear she had to confess, despite the circumstances, she smiled.


	11. Denali

Denali

The Cullens were not in Denali! As Bella sat outside, peeking into the vamps home from the mountain top she was hiding on. She tried to think of what to do next. Should she go up to them and ask the Denali clan where the Cullens were? That was the obvious answer. But something held her back. Even though she wanted to save her baby, she only wanted to involve Carlisle, and maybe Alice. There was no need for her to involve the others; especially _him_. She **knew** she was not wanted there. If she went up to the Denali clan they would obviously call the Cullen's and tell them what was going on. The whole family would get involved.

Come to think of it, why didn't they know already? Why hasn't Alice seen her searching for them? Was she not paying attention? Has she lost her touch?

Then it clicked. Werewolves! She's carrying a werewolf baby, Alice is blind to me! Huh, that was something to think about. But not now.

Now she needed to think about how she was going to find the Cullens. _'I wish the Denali's would just call the Cullens. Call the Cullens. Please call the Cullens!'_

Suddenly the man she was watching through the window started in his seat. He looked up confused and reached into his pocket. _'Oh no! He's seen me!'_ Bella thought. From his pocket he pulled out a small cell phone. Straining hard, she could just hear him talk when he called.

"Hello, Carlisle? Yes it's Carmen. How are you? Good? That's great. How's the tour of the tropical rain forest going? That's great! What part are you in now? Africa! Wow, sounds exciting. I bet the new 'vegetarian' food your experiencing is pretty exciting! Well I'm glad to hear things are going well. Hey, bag a panther for me! Oh yea, Edward is doing fine. He just got here. Tanya is taking him out hunting. She'll get him to eat. Don't worry too much. Enjoy your trip. Well cyah."

She couldn't believe her luck! He called them on a whim. She was just thinking it and it happened. _'They're in Africa!'_ Bella thought in dismay. How much time does Ian have left? Can he make it? Already his heartbeat has become fainter.

The most pressing matter to take care of right away is that Edward was here. In Denali right this moment. Outside where he could catch her sent any moment and find her. Plus Alice's stolen car just a few miles away where she stashed it!

Time to go!


	12. Emotions

Emotions

'_Where are they? Where are they?' _Bella thought as she frantically ran through the woods. She was ducking and weaving through the vines and the dense undergrowth of the South African rain forest.

When she had first arrived in Africa she ran straight for the forest surrounding the small airport, ignoring the stares she got from the tourist exiting the plane. She ran for miles that day searching for one tiny wisp of a scent. When she finally found a trail it was so faint she almost gave up. Her body seemed to want to crumble underneath her. But as long as that tiny, almost indistinct heartbeat played its dying song within her she was determined to keep moving.

Continuing on through the night she found a stronger sent moving deeper into the jungle. The scent hopped through trees and over rivers. Never staying still.

She had been running so long she stopped thinking. Her heart seemed to race, unlike the still child's in her belly. The only thing she smelled was the Cullen's scent. It burned her nose. It drove her insane, constantly teasing her with its closeness but never bringing her closer to them!

'_Where are they?'_

Jasper's POV

He was in position. The feral growls rolled through his body. He could sense the other's animal like joy running through their consciousness too, close by. He took a moment to concentrate on Alice's feelings. Pure joy.

After a moment he put his focus back on the hunt. The family of panthers they had been stalking had stopped to rest. It was time.

He licked his lips in anticipation. He coiled for the pounce.

**DESPERATION! PAIN! ANGER. SORROW!**

It rolled through him. Bringing him back to reality. He stumbled in his pounce and fell. He brought his hands to his head, trying to block the flow of emotions.

'_Where is this coming from!'_

Alice was by his side in a moment.

"What's wrong! What is it?"

His body started to convulse with the sheer force of the emotions. "Someone's coming." And he saw black.


	13. Visions Come True

Visions Come True

Alice POV

The hunt. It was a wonderful and powerful feeling. It filled her with pure joy. Alice looked over to her Jasper and he caught her eye. The love in his eyes made her smile.

They were getting ready for the pounce, the smell of the panthers made her drool. Suddenly she could feel the pull of a vision dragging her into another time. Sighing she kept back letting it wash over her.

_Jasper convulsing on the ground. Jasper still and unconscious. Jasper's whisper in her ear, 'Someone's coming.' All of them standing around Jasper's still body. Carlisle falling for no reason. All of them crouched around Carlisle ready to attack!_

She gasped as the visions gave way to the present. Blinking she turned just in ime to see Jasper crumple to the ground. He clutched his head. She was by his side in a moment.

As she reached him his body started to tremble.

"What's wrong? What is it?" she frantically called.

"Someone's coming." And he was gone. Gently she sat on the ground and placed his head in her lap, stroking his hair as he trembled in his blackout. Soon the others came to see why they scared away their meal.

"Aw come on guys! What's up? Why did you scare them away? I've never tasted panther before!" Emmett came crashing over, Rosalie behind him, silent but also frustrated.

"Alice? What's going on? Why is Jasper on the ground?" The ever concerned Esme asked. Alice lifted her face away from Jaspers to look at them. As soon as they saw her they knew she had a vision, and not a good one.

"You better tell us everything." Carlisle interceded before anyone could ask.

Alice struggled to put what she saw in the vision into words. So she told them Jaspers message. "Someone's coming."

"What!" Emmett laughed. "Whose going to be wandering around in the middle of the this?" He asked, gesturing with his hands. They all agreed, the dense forest crawling with bugs and dangerous wild life was highly unlikely to have random tourist hiking through it. But Alice's visions were always true.

"I don't know, but it happens soon. In my vision we are all standing here around Jasper. I would appreciate it if you are ready to fight because it seems as if it is an enemy."

"It _seems_ like? Didn't you see them?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"No! No I didn't! But would you like the responsibility of finding every danger around us and warning everybody in time. I'll be happy to hand over…"

"Hush." Carlisle interrupted. Everyone fell silent and heard what he was listening to. Silence. The never ending thrum of noise that permeated this place had stopped. Something really was coming. They gathered around Jasper and got ready for their invisible attacker.

Then quicker than they expected, something or someone barreled into Carlisle! Tumbling him and themselves into the ground. Everyone crouched ready to tear this creature limb from limb.

"Help him." It whispered. Then it passed out.


	14. Scent

Scent

Edward's POV

5 days ago

Edward went through life. His muscles moving, following the pattern but never living. He hadn't really lived in a long time. He couldn't blame his family for sending him away. He just sat around, only engaging when he was forced. He tried not to eat but the thirst would get so bad he would almost lose control. At first when he was still with his family he would wait so long that if he smelled even the slightest hint of human blood he would lose control and his family would have to fight him down. There was one accident when there wasn't enough of his family around to contain him. That girl's face still haunted him and Alice still flinched when she looked at him, rubbing where he ripped a hole down her arm trying to get away from her confining arms.

After that he would eat more but his thirst still burned. He finally had to get away, he could hear Carlisle's and Esme thinking about how to turn him around. They thought through many scenarios, Carlisle even thought, though he almost immediately dismissed it, to have him drink human blood. He could easily get it from the hospital. To sort of build him from the ground up. But the thought sent chills through Edward. Finally he approached them and offered to follow up on one of their less repulsive ideas to go to Denali.

Esme was ecstatic, feeling as though he was finally taking an interest. He played along not wanting her to see that the only reason he kept living was so he didn't hurt them. His family.

As soon as he got there Tanya took him out hunting.

"Look at those eyes!" she commented touching his face. "Blacker than coal. Did you not stop on the way?" He just looked at her. "Well," she said unnerved. "Let's go eat!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. He thought about pulling his hand away, but he was far past caring anymore. He didn't plan on eating anyway. He had no interest for penguins.

Later Tanya looked up from the wet seal in her arms. "Come and have some." She invited. Only slightly hiding her concern. Edward just watched. When it was obvious he wouldn't join, she finished and walked back to the house, not bothering to take his hand again.

The wind started to blow, throwing up the cold scents of the snowy land. Suddenly he caught a scent. A vampire, a stranger but also familiar.

"Do you smell that?" he asked. His voice was rough from disuse. He shifted slightly trying to catch the scent.

"I don't know. We might have another visitor tonight!"


	15. Soul

Soul

Edward couldn't settle down. Tanya and the others didn't see why he was so worked up. They commented that many rouge vamps traveled through here. Many of them were curious of such a large clan. However most of the time they were too scared to approach, so they were used to strange scents of other vampires drifting around in the air. It didn't bother them.

When they had come back from their hunt, they search the surrounding area hoping the lone vampire might still be around but there was nobody there. Tanya went inside casting a glance in Edward's direction. When it was clear he had no intention of following her she shrugged and entered the house.

He could hear her thoughts, "_Man he is really messed up. I don't see why a human was so important. It's not like Bel…"_. He blocked out the rest of her thoughts not wanting to hear her name. It was his fault. She was dead because of him.

At first when he left her, he could almost live knowing that him staying away was keeping her safe. But he should have known that she would fall into trouble, even more so, now that he was gone.

That blood soaked meadow was what made him finally realize he had a soul, because it was ripped out of him in that moment. He, in his 100 years, had never experienced pain like this. Not even the change could compare.

It was everywhere, the sweet scent of her blood. When his family heard his agonizing screams from the house they rushed to his side. They were just as shocked as him, but they soon got over it. They eventually went on with their lives, expecting him to do the same. They didn't love her like he did.

Now this new scent was driving him insane. He felt like he had smelled it before. It was familiar but new and different all at the same time.

He lay down in the snow to try and focus his thoughts. When he did this the scent became stronger. Under the original sweet scent there was a stinging, burning scent that would follow. Getting up he continued to circle the house searching for the answer that eluded him.


	16. A Familiar Face

I'm sorry this chapter is so short.

A Familiar Face

Back to present time:

They all stared at the wild looking creature lying in Carlisle arms with wonder. Who was this vampire, because now it was there it was obvious a vamp, and what (or who) caused it be in such a state?

In moments Carlisle took control. "Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, scout around, this poor creature might have been running from something and we don't want to be surprised." Alice, with Jasper still held gently in her arms, was about to protest. "No Alice, Esme and I will watch over him. Whatever caused this thing to run for its life is obviously strong if a vampire feared it. You guys will need the numbers."

As they left Esme took a tentative step forward. "Do you really think something's after her?" she cast a glance into the dense undergrowth.

"No" Carlisle replied. Esme looked at him with surprise.

"Why…?" She started to ask. Carlisle turned the vampire over, who had, up until that time been lying face down in his arms. Esme gasped with horror!

"No! I don't understand!" she cried "How? We left, and she died!"

"That is not what I'm concerned with right now." He lightly brushed his hand across Bella's swollen belly. Prominent against her underfeed body.

"Oh!" Esme gasped


	17. Awakening

Awakening

_Where was she? Darkness enveloped her in a comforting blanket. She knew there was something she was supposed to do. Someone she was supposed to find but the darkness lead her to a place where nothing mattered anymore. She was floating on the night sky and was blanketed by its whispering. _

_A voice called her name, but she couldn't remember her name. Not caring she ignored the voice and went deeper into the night. She felt like there should be someone with her. A precious person that was always there. Reaching out with her thoughts she searched for this missing person she couldn't remember. Someone very important? Someone she had to save! Ian!_

The blankets of unconsciousness were ripped away and she remembered who she was. She knew he was dying! Struggling to move she lifted her arm to her belly. It felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. The effort took all her energy. So she just rested her hand there trying to feel something, anything, to show her life was still there.

As she brushed her fingers against her belly trying to coax a reply from her child something beside her moved. She froze. For the first time she notice she was lying on what seemed a cloud. Not having the energy to open her eyes yet she moved her other hand to feel the soft fabrics that cradled her. She was lying in a bed.

Someone sighed with relief and grabbed her hand. In a panic she snatched back her hand and opened her eyes. In one swift movement she was out of the bed and in the farthest corner of the room from the person she never thought she'd see again.

"Bella, please. I'm not going to hurt you." His tone was gentle, like a soft song whispered through the trees. His eyes loving, pulling her in. As he said her name, chills enveloped her body. She pressed her body into the wall trying to get farther away. "Please, Bella." All at once Ian squirmed. In shock she grabbed her belly, defiant that _he _even dared to make Ian respond to him.

"Stay away from us Edward." And she flung herself out the window next to her.

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I can't tell if I'm doing any good with this story. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Cornered

Cornered

Flinging herself out of the window, Bella was surprised to come into contact with enormous branches almost immediately. There were several of them in the way of herself and the ground. Weaving around them as she fell, she came to the ground and looked up. The window she came from was part of a large house built in the biggest tree she ever saw standing in the middle of the rain forest.

"Good to see you again Bella."

Bella swung around to face the person she missed most besides _him_.

"You too. " She watched as Alice came forward from the shadows of the tree. "How did you know I would be coming down?"

"Oh, now that I know all about your little blinder, I just look for the future with nobody in it. It's so weird; it's like looking at a picture of scenery." She smiled very proud for figuring out a way around the blind spots. Or rather, working with the blind spots.

"Did you call _him_?"

"Aw, Bella, don't be like that, you know he would never forgive us if we didn't tell him you we're here, and alive! By the way, how did you manage that?"

"The vamp that sucked me dry thought he got all of me, but I had something bigger to live for and I fought." She said as she brushed her belly.

"Aw yes." Alice replied and stared at it. "How long." She glanced back up.

"How long have I been pregnant or how long till its born?"

Alice looked confused. "Aren't those answers intertwined?"

"Not for me. I have been pregnant for a little more than 20 years, about as long as I've been a vampire. But I think I'm only into my 2nd trimester." Alice's face grew surprised.

"Now that is interesting." Carlisle said as he appeared from the forest surrounding them. "What else can you tell me?"

Bella ran frantically to him, "You must save him! I think he's dying!"

"Calm down Bella. Don't worry, listen. Can't you hear him?"

She calmed down and listened. His heart, Ian's heart, it beat. It was beating strong. She looked to Carlisle in surprise. "How?"

"I had some human blood on hold just in case there was an emergency. There are many dangerous animals here. It was good that I thought to bring some from the hospital. But I never thought that I would be using it on you. Would you oblige us and tell us the story?" he gestured toward the house in the tree.

Looking back toward the forest Bella thought about running, now that Ian was safe and she knew how to keep him healthy, this was her chance to escape.

"Don't even think about it." She looked around and saw Emmett sauntering forward. "Don't think we are going to let you go so easily. I haven't seen Edward this active in years. And I am not about to let the one thing that makes him less boring get away." Then he smiled. "Plus, it's good to see you."

She knew she wasn't getting away now. So she turned and followed Carlisle as he jumped high into the branches to reach the door.


	19. Family

Family

Carlisle led the way among the branches to the high retreat they had constructed. When I turned to Alice for an explanation, she quickly answered, "Even vampires need vacations, Bella." She sounded exasperated as if this was common knowledge everyone should know.

"You know." I answered. "You don't need to talk as if I am a human anymore. I can hear now." I smiled and she smiled back.

"Sorry. It's just so hard to get used to. With you here now it seems like no time has passed. I am so happy your back!" She entered the doorway.

I rolled my eyes and continued following Carlisle into a wide open living space. There were several stairways branching off from this center room leading higher into the branches.

"Please, sit." Carlisle offered while he gestured to the cluster of couches and chairs grouped in the middle of the room. I chose a plush easy chair. Folding my feet underneath me, I watched as the rest of the family chose their seats. Edward started toward me, but reconsidered as he noticed my glare.

Finally he chose to sit in one of the other easy chairs farther away than he seemed to care for. The others sat in pairs in the couches and loveseats. They were all there, the whole family. I smiled despite myself, they hadn't changed a bit. But I guess that is the nature of our kind.

Carlisle was sitting directly in front of me and was looking at me with curiosity, waiting. So I began my story. It took a while, they hadn't seen me for 20 years or so, but they all listened patiently. I pointedly did not look at Edward when I talked about Jacob and my 'mistake'. But I couldn't ignore the growls that rippled out of him or Emmett's barely controlled chuckles. And when I mentioned the vamp that attacked me in the meadow and unknowingly changed me into a vampire, he got up and started pacing, a look of rage on his face.

This puzzled me. Why should he care? What was it to him? But I continued with my story. When I had finished, Carlisle stood and gently took my hand. "I am deeply sorry for your pain and what has happened to you. But I am glad that you are okay." He looked at me and smiled. If my body could cry I would have. I couldn't believe he stilled cared this way for me. He acted like he loved me, like a father loves a daughter. A daughter I had given up hope of ever becoming.

"If you would like, I still think of you as and would love for you to be family. Do you want to stay?"


	20. New Quarters

New Quarters

Alice squealed with delight as she led me up one of the staircases to the higher branches. "I am so excited! We are finally going to be together and a family again. It will be like you never left and we can be happy! But first things first, Bella." She looked pointedly in my eyes. "We have to get you come better clothes!" she sounded exasperated. Just like Alice! "No sister of mine should ever have to wear clothes like that!"

I smiled. "I'm sorry Alice. I just don't have your unique ability to know the outcome of the stock market. And even if I did I have no money to invest in it." I rolled my eyes at her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well thankfully you don't have to worry about that any more. You are one of us now. I will order another credit card from our account and in the meantime you can come with me and go shopping for a new wardrobe." As she ended this statement that filled me with horror, she stopped in front of a door. As I looked around I was surprised to see that we were in a completely different tree. It seemed that the stairs led to bedrooms, or more like small houses, that were in adjoining trees. "Here we are!"

I could hear someone on the other side of the door.

"Who's room is this?" I asked doubtfully.

"Well, I just assumed… well uh, this is Edward's room. I thought you would want to be with him. Do you want a separate room?" she sounded confused and unsure of herself.

Grief swept through me and I had to close my eye and concentrate on not falling apart. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Alice, it really doesn't matter what I want. I know better than to force myself where I am not wanted. I can stay in a separate room; I know that he would prefer that."

She looked at me like I was crazy and was about to say something when the door suddenly opened. Edward was standing there. "Do I not get a say in my own preferences? After all, I am the most knowledgeable of my own opinions." His voice was like an electric current running through me and I had to physically restrain myself from shivering. "Bella," he said my name like a caress, "would you please come in?" He stepped aside to give me an open path to his room.

I looked back to give Alice a questioning glace and saw that she had left. I braced myself as I looked back at Edward and decided that we might as well get this over with. Without looking at him I walked through the door.


End file.
